What Fear Can Do
by JacksStar
Summary: A story for Capt. Torie Bones. A serial killer is going after young girls, can Bones and Booth stop him? Read and review, but most of all ENJOY!
1. Anger

'Damnit, damnit, damnit damnit' Booth was furious. It had been three days, and all he had had to eat for the past two days was old Chinese takeout. He needed a shower, he needed sleep and he needed to catch this son of a bitch.

The entire situation had started almost a week ago now. A man and his dog had found the remains of a young girl on the banks of a small river about two hours outside Washington. After only a day of looking the squints had discovered four more bodies, both in and around the stream. Recent flash flooding had caused the stream to swell and the bodies had become scattered. All five girls had gone to the same school which was over twenty miles away. Each story had been the same, all the girls had gotten of their buses and were on their way home when they were abducted and never seen again. The youngest one, Annabell Murphy, was the first to disappear nearly two years ago. The four other girls had gone missing in the following two years. The last girl, Jackie Weston, had gone missing three months ago, and her parents had both gone into a major meltdown that Booth was sure he wasn't going to be able to forget for a very long time. A week such as this was the reason Booth dreaded going to work some mornings, but he would catch the son of a bitch who had done this. He was sure of it

Now Booth was half stomping his way to Bones' office. He had a file full of useless information in his hand, he could only pray that Bones would have some new information for him so he could go get the bad guy.

"Bones!" he shouted both as a greeting and to get his attention. "Anything yet?" He walked to her couch and slowly sank into the

"No," she said slowly. Booth watched her intently as she responded. Brennan was hunched over her desk pouring over glossy photos of the young girls' remains. "There's nothing. Other than the cause of death we have nothing to go on. The river washed away all signs of evidence." She picked a picture of a girl's skull and started into the blank sockets.

"What are we going to tell the families?" Booth could hear the weariness in her voice. Her face clearly showed signs of a lack of sleep, her clothes were slightly rumpled as well as the same clothes she'd worn the day before. He knew that asking her to go home and get some rest would be fruitless, he was too tired to bicker with her, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep without answers.

"To be honest I have no idea. We've got nothing solid to tell them. I mean unless we want to tell five different families that we have absolutely no idea how their daughters went from walking home from school to being in the middle of probably scared to death and most likely freaked out about being lost in the middle of the wo-"

"Wait!" Brennan interrupted. "Say that again."

"What that we have nothing to tell the families and that their daughters were freaked out and alone in the woods?" Booth said confused

"Yes, exactly," Brennan sat up "The cause of death was cardiac arrest right?" she began standing and not waiting for an answer "Well, what would make five young girls' hearts give out other than poison?" Booth followed her to Angela's office.

"Umm.. a heart attack?" he said bewildered.

"Five perfectly healthy young girls dying of a heart attack?" She asked smugly. "The only thing that could possibly do that, is fear."


	2. Observation

Jack was leaning on Angela's desk looking down into her warm brown eyes. A large grin was spread across her sunny face, an eyebrow quirked waiting for his response to her question.

"Well since you put it that way," he replied slowly leaning in towards her, "I think we could –"

"Angela!" Brennan interrupted striding in the door not noticing the romantic scene she cut in on. Hodgins straightened up quickly trying to regain his composition. "I need you to run a scenario for me." She walked to the expensive machinery as Angela sprung up from her chair giving Hodgins an apologetic look as she passed. She walked quickly to her post and paid strict attention to her friend. Hodgins slowly wandered over to stand opposite his boss and Booth.

Seeley rocked on his heels next to Brennan slightly amused at Bones' inability to sense the tension she caused in the room. He quirked his head to the side and watched she worked, talking of grizzly images and horrible crimes. He watched as she gestured and theorized aloud to her co-workers. Time seemed to stand still at a moment like this, as he watched his partner work and do what she did best. It seemed like a second and then the world went from pause to fast forward to play.

"Booth, let's go." Brennan said interrupting the FBI agent's wandering thoughts leaving the office. He had watched her as she began to leave, but the images hadn't connected with his mind. He glanced from Angela to Hodgins who wore matching grins as he turned to leave. He jogged out the door to catch up with Brennan. Her comments on the crimes and the girls could be heard retreating from Angela's office as they left, Booth tagging behind his esteemed partner.

"Wow." Angela said a moment later. Hodgins smiled wider and chuckled. "I've never seen anyone that far in." The artist said walking back over to her desk.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen Booth so distracted." Jack said glancing out the office door to see if the coast was clear.

"Maybe it's a lack of sleep." Miss Montenegro offered as her colleague leaned upon her desk once more.

"Well whatever it is he better get it either out of his system or off his chest. I've never seen a guy so afraid to tell someone how he felt."

"Lucky for me you're not Booth." Angela said smiling. Jack chuckled. "Now where we?" she asked

"Right about here" Jack said leaning in once more. An inch from contact a voice sounded from the doorway.

"Guys," Zack said from the door. "You're going to want to see this."


End file.
